Seeing Double
by KelcyXjoy
Summary: They say that everyone has a double however it is one thing to be told you look like someone and another to find he's an exact carbon copy of you complete with mischievous yellow eyes and all. "This will not end well." Hika/Kao and maybe others idk.


**Hello! So this is my first time doing a Ouran High fic so sorry if some of the charters may seem a little Ooc. I've never written them before so it may take me a few tries to get their personalities right. But anywho, here's just a smudge of the story so enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**I own Nothing! (duh :P)**

Prolog

* * *

As I stared up at my new home, I tried to focus on the positives in this new development I was currently facing. The mansion was huge for one, with an early 14 century gothic design that looked like something straight out of a movie. It would be nice to stay in such an old and visually appealing work of architecture that had survived for so long and in fact, it could even be considered an honor to some.

And I bet the bathrooms are huge too.

Yes, focus on the positive. Huge bathrooms, probably A grade cuisine, maids and butlers to pick up after you, lots of closest space…..Yes the situation was looking brighter by the moment.

This was a new chapter to my life, one where I go from poor little orphan to poor little orphan staying with a bunch of rich people.

….Yeah.

It was still rather surreal. I mean who'd want to adopt a 15 year old for Christ sakes? I was only three short years from legally becoming an adult and no matter how I thought about it, there was only one reason I could think as to why a family like the Hitachins would adopt a fifteen year old. And I didn't like it.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, ruffling my rusty orange hair.

It was said that I looked like an exact copy of the Hitachin's only son, Hikaru and I couldn't help but feel that that was the only reason why I was here. My guess was that the son had stumbled upon our likeness and instantly decided that it would be cool to have a 'twin'. It's not like they couldn't afford to randomly buy an orphan on a whim.

I glowered at the large bronze gate I had been standing in front of for a good ten minutes. In all honestly I wanted to stay right where I was but the cold air nipping at my skin was beginning to make me shiver. With a resigned sigh I pushed the gates open with a foreboding creak and quickly scurried up the large driveway.

Despite the long road, the walk was too quick for my liking and before I knew it I was standing before the large oaks doors. I glared at them for a moment before slowly lifting my hand and giving a timid knock.

_I could run before they answer._

I could faintly hear footsteps approaching.

_Live on my own and be free. But could I really survive on my own?_

The door knob rattled.

_I don't want to be here; To be some rich kid's entertainment._

The door slowly began to open.

_Maybe if I was horrible they'd send me ba…_

My train of thought was cut off as the door opened and I came face to face with…. myself. My eyes widened in surprise as I stared at the other me. It was startling how alike we looked, same rusty orange hair and golden eyes. Same nose, mouth, eye shape hell it was like looking in a mirror save for the _very_ small differences; A freckle on his left cheek under his eye, sharper shaped eye brows, his face was slightly more narrow but that was about it and it was extremely disconcerting.

My 'twin's' eyes light up in delight and I suddenly found myself wrapped in a tight embrace.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Hell, I didn't think my eyebrows could raise any higher.

"Holy Crap, this is so exciting! I'm glad to finally meet you, Kaoru!"

His voice was slightly deeper than my own, and it reverberated through his chest were my head was firmly, and forcefully, planted. He tightened his death grip, squeezing me once before he released his hold and pulled back, his hands moving from my back to my shoulders.

He looked down giving me a once over, grin still firmly etched on his face and I noted with ire that he stood a good few inches taller than me. I shuddered as he scrutinized me, though not because of his prying eyes. The searching gaze was making me feel a bit uncomfortable to be sure but it was the look in them that had me worried. It was a look I had seen in my own golden eyes, one that meant trouble to the poor victim they were trained on. Hikaru's eyes gleamed with mischief and I gulped.

This would not end well.

* * *

**Oh the Suspense! (not really -_-) ...Anyway, comments/reviews/questions/concerns are welcome just please be gentle with them (i bruise easily)**


End file.
